ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Orphan Danny
Plot In 1933, during the Great Depression, Danny lives in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York City. Though the others living in the orphanage know for a fact that they are orphans, Danny believes that her parents simply left her there (Maybe). The orphanage is run by Miss Sims, a drunk, cruel, hopelessly romantic tyrant whom all the girls fear. Among the orphans are Danny, Alex, Evelyn, Tyler, Damaris, Miranda, and James. After Danny is caught trying to escape by Miss Sims, Sims orders the girls to clean up the orphanage (Hard-Knock Life). Later, while trying to escape again, in a laundry truck run by Mr. Bundles (Irving Metzman), Danny happens upon a dog who takes an instant liking to her (Dumb Dog). She later names him Sandy after convincing the dogcatcher that it's hers. Unfortunately, both Sandy and Danny are taken to the orphanage, where Danny awaits punishment and Sandy a one-way trip to the sausage factory (Sandy). However, they are saved by Miss Kim George Caywood, a secretary to millionaire Oliver Warbucks who wants to have an orphan stay at his mansion for a week to help his image. Kim instantly picks Danny and manages to save Sandy, having to resort to threatening Miss Sims's job when she protests. Upon arrival, Danny, Sandy, and Kim are greeted by Warbucks' bodyguards Wade Geoffrey Holder and The Asp Roger Minami among the other butlers, maids, and servants including Holdstein-Singh, Pace, , , and . During his stay at the mansion, Danny has the time of his life, quickly endearing himself to everyone in the mansion (I Think I'm Going To Like It Here). The only person not immediately charmed by her is Warbucks, who wanted a boy orphan. Meanwhile, Miss Sims, drunk and depressed (Little Girls), receives a surprise visit by her brother Lanctot and his girlfriend Miriam Flores. Lanctot tells Miss Sims that he was released from imprisonment on good behavior. Danny eventually gains "Daddy" Warbucks' trust. When Sandy detects an assassin who tries to kill Warbucks with a bomb, it is thwarted by Sandy, Wade, and The Asp. Kim explains to Danny that the Bolsheviks are displeased that Warbucks is living proof that the American system actually works. After an evening at the movies (Let's Go To The Movies), Warbucks and Kim tucks Danny in together. Kim eventually convinces Warbucks to adopt Danny and he goes to the orphanage to get the adoption papers signed. Though Miss Sims is uncooperative at first, and attempts to seduce Warbucks, he blackmails her into signing (Sign). However, when he goes to tell Danny and is about to give a Tiffany's locket to her, Danny says she wants to find her parents. Deciding to help, Warbucks makes an announcement on a radio show hosted by Bert Healy (Cranky the Crab) offering a $50,000 reward to Danny's parents. Several couples appear at Warbucks's doorstep. Oliver and Wade take Danny in the autocopter to visit President Franklin Delano Roosevelt in Washington D.C., where Danny charms the president and his wife (Tomorrow (White House Version)). When Danny realizes that the couples are fake, Warbucks convinces her not to give up. Meanwhile, Miss Sims is approached by two people who claim to be Danny's parents, but are revealed to be Lanctot and Flores in disguise. The three make plans to use the disguises to collect the reward, drown Danny (suggested by Lanctot), and split the take three ways (Easy Street). On hearing this, the other orphans escape and run to Warbucks's mansion only to be locked up by Miss Sims, Lanctot, and Flores. The orphans escape, but arrive too late to prevent Lanctot and Flores from collecting Danny and the money. After the orphans' warning, Warbucks puts out an All-points bulletin on the felons, and he and Kim search for them while Wade and another servant search from the autocopter. The search ends at a railway drawbridge that is in the upright position. When Danny destroys the check, Lanctot pursues her to the B&O Bridge despite Miss Sims's objections. As the police, firefighters, and ambulance arrive with Warbucks, Wade saves Danny by kicking Lanctot off the bridge to a firefighter's net. With Lanctot and Flores in jail, Danny finally gets his wish of a good family at a party where President Roosevelt and the First Lady along with Danny's orphan friends and the servants are enjoying themselves (I Don't Need Anything But You). Miss Sims, now a changed woman, is also shown amongst the guests. A new development in Kim and Warbuck's relationship is also shown, as they kiss twice. The film ends with a fireworks display spelling Danny's name.